Pegasus' Party
by Kaze no Ato
Summary: Yugi and the gang get another VHS from Pegasus...this time it's an invitation! Karaoke and hilarity ensues! DISCONTINUED
1. The Invitation

Hullo my friends and welcome to my second _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Fic. My first was "Tiny Dancer" and I enjoyed working on that, although I think I'm going to work on an epilogue for it. ^-^ But that'll be in the future. 

This fic will have all the casts' dubbed names except for Ryou's, 'cause as much as I like the name Bakura…Ryou sounds cuter. 

Téa haters** BEWARE**!!! I'm Pro-Téa and there may be some Ryou/Téa later on. 

[I have found my favorite chapter of the _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ Manga! Duel 41: _Let's Find "Love"_! Yugi's mom is a crack up!]

Chapter One: The Invitation

A knock of the door brought the biggest surprise of the day for Yugi Mutou and his friends. The mailman had a package, addressed to Yugi, from Industrial Illusions.

"Pegasus…again?" Joey winced, his face showing his disgust. "Please, _please_, tell me that's not a tape."

"Okay, I won't tell you, Joey." Yami said, snickering.

"Just put the tape in, wouldja Yug?" 

Yugi nodded and placed the tape in the VCR. The rest of the gang crowded around the TV. The tape was snowy for a few seconds before Maximillian Pegasus' face appeared. 

"Finally this stupid thing is working…Oh. Hello Yugi, and of course, his friends." Pegasus smiled, "I'd like to invite you all to Duelist Kingdom for a party I'm throwing. There will be a Karaoke contest of sorts and perhaps a duel or two. It's to show all you that I want bygones to be bygones. I hope to see you all again very, very soon. Farewell." After those words, the tape went blank…and so did the group's faces.

"All right, can someone tell me what that was about?" Téa asked, still skeptical of anything concerning Pegasus.

"Wish I could Téa, but I really don't understand it myself." Ryou answered her, just as confused as the rest.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Oddly enough, two other people received packages from Industrial Illusions, by the names of Seto Kaiba and Duke Devlin. 

Seto refused to go, saying how childish it would be. Unfortunately Mokuba had other ideas…and that dreadful look people called "Puppy-dog eyes". So Seto caved and told him they'd go. _Great, now I'll have to spend five days with that loser._ The head of Kaiba Corp. thought to himself, _Just great…_

Duke on the other hand needed no such looks to decide to go. Finally, he was going get to meet Maximillian Pegasus in person! His hopes soared. Pegasus had invited him, _HIM_, to Duelist Kingdom. 

__

"Wait a second…Karaoke? Oh, forget it! This is just too good to pass up!" Duke grinned, running to pack his bags.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Two days later Yugi and company met Duke on the docks, waiting for the boat to Duelist Kingdom.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Duke said hesitantly, "Why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, I guess." Yugi answered, "Pegasus invited us all to a party on Duelist Island."

"Oh…" Duke was down cast, he thought he was getting special treatment.

Téa smiled, "Cheer up Duke! This'll be fun." 

"I guess." He said sadly.

The boat finally docked as they began loading their bags onto the conveyer connected to the ship. As they were about to board the gangplank a black limousine came screeching to a halt right next to them. Out stepped a peeved Seto Kaiba and an overly excited Mokuba.

"Yugi! Hi!" Mokuba said, bounding over to greet them, "You guys are coming to?"

Ryou smiled down at him, "Of course we are, little one. We wouldn't miss this for the world." 

The black haired kid beamed, "Neither would we, right Seto? …Seto?" he turned around to find his brother glaring right at Joey Wheeler.

"Kaiba…" Joey growled.

"Mutt."

Tristan held Joey back, but just barely. _Kaiba is seriously asking for it, _he thought. "C'mon man, he's not worth it." 

"Yeah, whatever." Joey grumbled and turned to walk away.

"Good dog." Kaiba let out a mocking laugh that made Joey's face flush with anger. Téa walked right up to Kaiba, against Ryou's better judgement, and glared at him. Her actions just made him that superior smile of his. "Oh look, Miss Friendship. Going to tell me to play nice?" 

Téa sneered, stomped on his left foot and then kicked him in the opposite shin. She returned the same smile he had just given her when he let out a small yelp of pain. "No. Not really." 

Duke cracked up. Téa really had guts. "Never thought I'd see Mr. high-and-mighty Kaiba be put in his place, much less by a girl. Nice."

Seto growled and led Mokuba onto the boat. The rest of the group boarded the boat and they were off a short while later. The night was uneventful, with the normal snores from Joey and the sounds of Tristan strangling his bestfriend. All in all it was a peaceful night. Except for Seto Kaiba, whom was nursing a bruised shin as well as a bruised ego. 


	2. The Arrival

****

WARNING: Minor Seto Kaiba bashing. I have nothing against him; he's just a little too arrogant sometimes. Sorry Seto fans and/or fangirls.

Chapter Two: The Arrival 

The next morning, Duelist Island was in sight. The breeze was balmy and the sun was bright. Téa walked over to the railing; it was definitely going to be a beautiful day. Ryou moved next to her and leaned forward on the railing. 

"Good morning, Téa." Ryou greeted her.

"G'morning Ryou. How'd you sleep last night?" Téa asked, stifling a yawn.

"Frankly, I never knew a human being could possibly snore as loud as Joey does." He tried to fight back the urge to yawn as well. "Remind me to get a room farther away from him on the return trip, say…on the other side of the ship."

Téa giggled, "Believe me you'll still hear it."

Behind them, Yugi and Yami made their way to the deck. Yami was bleary-eyed and his hair was sticking out at odd intervals, even for him. Yugi on the other hand was cheerful as ever. 

Ryou turned to greet them. "Good morning."

"What's so good about it?" Yami grumbled.

Yugi laughed, "Don't mind him…he didn't sleep well last night."

"Yugi, none of us did." Téa corrected, "Joey snored too loud."

"Joey snores?" Yugi blinked, "I didn't know that."

"Aibou, only you could sleep through that. Now I know why your mom says you can sleep through a tornado." Yami chuckled. 

Yugi's brows furrowed together, albeit cutely. "Mom said that?"

"Yes, and she also told me not to let you play _Concentration_ with your socks anymore. She said that the markers weren't washable." This time Yami's brows furrowed, "Aibou, what's this "concentration"?"

"Uuh…it's a game I like to play. Usually people use cards, but I uh…use socks." Yugi replied, flushing from embarrassment.

"So _that's_ why your mom was yelling at the top of her lungs that day…" Téa thought out loud. "You remember that day, right Yugi?"

"Uh…" Yugi began sheepishly, "Which day exactly are we talking about?"

"It was the day I gave you that portable _Love Tester_!" Téa held aloft her house keys, including her many key-chains and an old, heart-shaped _Love Tester. _[A/N #1: See bottom of page] "Remember now?"

Yami leaned closer to inspect the _Love Tester_. "I've seen that before. Yugi slee-grrrffff!! Mrrrffff!!!" He would have finished his sentence if a very flustered Yugi hadn't clapped his hand over Yami's mouth.

"Eh..heheh. Don't mind Yami, he doesn't know what he talking about." Yugi said, offhandedly. "Forget he ever said anything."

"Oh…kay." Téa said, obviously confused. 

"Hey guys, how goes it?" Tristan asked, yawning as he and Joey finally made it out of their room. 

Yugi released Yami from his grasp and smiled, "Great! How're you guys?"

"Not good, Tristan kept waking me up." Joey grumbled, "He nearly strangled me! Gah, Tristan you can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Oh really? Look who's talking Mr. Snores-louder-then-a-buzz saw! You kept me awake for hours last night!" Tristan argued, putting Joey into a headlock. Joey flailed his arms, and succeeded in whacking Tristan in the face.

"Idiots." Seto muttered, seemingly appearing next to them, but had actually been there for five minutes while the gang had been watching Joey and Tristan's antics.

"Aw, c'mon Seto. They're funny to watch." Mokuba said cheerfully. 

Minutes passed in silence. Glares were traded between Seto and Joey. Then the cruise ship pulled into the harbor, after what had seemed like an eternity, and the gangplank was extended. The crewmen unloaded their luggage before they were allowed to disembark. They found a plush limousine waiting for their arrival after the gangplank had been retracted.

"Wow, I've never ridden in a limo before." Joey said, surprised that Pegasus was going through all this trouble just for them.

"That's because mutts aren't allowed in limousines." Seto chuckled, "You'll just have to walk."

Duke shook his head, "I can't believe Yugi and Yami went through all that trouble to save you when Noah turned you to stone in that virtual world." 

"Hey! Get in the limo, I don't have all day, ya know." The chauffeur yelled, "C'mon, Mr. Pegasus isn't paying me for just sitting here."

The group filed into the limo with a communal sigh. It was going to be a long ride.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

At the Duelist Castle, Maximillian Pegasus grinned at the decorations. He sincerely hoped everything would go well. 

"Croquette!" Pegasus yelled, and the head of security came running to answer the call.

"Yes sir?" the mustachioed man asked.

"Have they arrived on the island yet?"

"Yes sir, they are en route as we speak." 

"Good, have them taken here immediately."

"Right away sir."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

To say that the ride was boring was an understatement. Yugi barely kept busy by counting the hedges lining the roadway. By the time he reached 300 the limo stopped, thankfully.

"We're here; so get your arses outta the limo, people." The chauffeur said boredly, tipping his hat low over his eyes. "I assume most of you know the way from here."

Téa was the last out of the limo and she glared at the chauffeur. "You're a real jerk, you know that? I'm sure Maximillian Pegasus would find it interesting to hear his chauffeur treated his honored guests like dirt."

The chauffeur wilted under Téa's gaze and gulped, "P-please don't tell 'im! I'm really sorry!"

Téa made a big show of thinking it over, "I guess I could keep my mouth shut…but I can't promise anything from my friends. See ya." She waved at the chauffeur as she joined the rest of their group.

"Téa, what did you say to him?" Ryou asked, "He got awfully pale."

"I told him that I was going to tell Pegasus that he was a jerk." Téa's eyes took on a mischievous glint, "After he pleaded with me, I said I wouldn't say anything, but promised nothing from you guys."

Joey and the others laughed. Téa could be pretty convincing if she wanted to be. That's why none of them worried about wannabe tough guys who were all bark and no bite around Téa. Trash-talkers had nothing on that girl. They let the conversation wander, with the exception of a brooding Seto Kaiba, as they meandered their way up to the castle doors. 

The doors swung open wide at the group's approach. Standing there was Croquette, waiting patiently. 

"Greetings, I assume your ride was enjoyable?" Croquette asked.

Kaiba was about to say something, but a glare from Téa shut him up. For all she had said, Téa really didn't want anyone to loose their job over a little thing such as that.

"Yes." Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, Yami, Téa and Mokuba said in unison. 

"Good. Mr. Pegasus has instructed me to take you to see him as soon as you arrived." With that, they were led through winding halls and short corridors. When they came upon a set of double doors with a Pegasus emblazoned on them, they knew this was their destination. The two guards opened the doors to reveal a large, richly furnished room. An upraised stage was darkened and Yami swore he saw figures up there.

"Welcome, everyone. It is so good to see you." Everyone's attention was drawn towards a familiar figure dressed in black casual wear. "My, my. I didn't really expect you to show up, Kaiba-boy." He let out a small chuckle.

Seto growled and looked away. Mokuba smiled happily and walked up to Maximillian. "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy."

That sent everyone in the room into a laughing fit. Mokuba didn't hold anything back! 

"Now, now. Thank you all for coming, for whatever reasons that may be." He sent Mokuba a knowing smile, which the young Kaiba readily returned. "First things first, I'd like you to meet the judges of the Karaoke contest." Pegasus motioned towards the upraised stage.

A/N #1: It's from Duel 41: Let's Find "Love"! (It was in Shonen Jump APR 2004) 


	3. The Judges Announced

Hullo again! I'm so sorry for the wait; my 3.5'' floppy got corrupted! I lost all my data and I had to rewrite this chapter! ;_; 

Okay, and another thing…I know I said Ryou's name was the only one I was going to use from the Japanese version, but I lied. The name "Ishizu" is appalling to me, so I'm calling her Isis. 

****

Misura: Thanks so much for the reviews, they meant a lot to me. Anzu gets bashed _way _too much for my taste, ya know? It's just too bad. If people would read the graphic novels, they'd realize that Anzu's pretty tough! ^-^ 

Chapter Three: The Judges Announced.

"Our first judge to be revealed is a lovely lady indeed…" Pegasus remarked and a spotlight above brightened. In the first seat, a pretty blonde in purple smiled. No mistaking _her_ identity! 

"Hey guys." Mai said, then turned her attention towards Joey. "Hi hun, how ya been?

"Eh…I've been good. You look great, as usual Mai." Joey scratched his head and tried to hide a blush that was creeping over his face.

Duke leaned close to Tristan and whispered, "How did I dork like _Joey_ snag such a hot chick like _her_?"

"Man, I've been trying to figure that one out for a while." Tristan muttered.

"Ahem!" Pegasus interrupted, "Moving to our next judge…"

Another spotlight shined down, this time on a young brunette with soft brown eyes. Duke and Tristan both did a double take. 

"SERENITY?!" they yelled when they realized that, yup, it was her.

"Uh…hi guys." Serenity waved, embarrassed by the attention. Duke and Tristan stopped drooling when Joey gave them a look that promised death to all who touched his sister.

"And next is a young man I just recently met…" Pegasus stated, "Our next judge!"

The next spotlight revealed…Marik Ishtar. He watched their reactions out of the corner of his eye. The reactions ranged from simple annoyance to shear animosity from Kaiba.

"Stop looking at me like that! It's rude to stare!" Marik growled.

"Now Marik, if you can't say something nice…" a very feminine voice from the still darkened seat beside Marik began. 

"Don't say anything at all. Yeah, whatever you say sis." Marik mumbled, obviously not really giving his full attention to the person beside him.

"Thanks, Marik. You just ruined the surprise of announcing the next judge." Pegasus pouted, "It's my job…'

The forth and final spotlight was lighted. There was the pretty Egyptian woman they had met at the Battle City finals. "Hello everyone." She said politely. "I hope you do not object to having my brother and I as judges."

"Not at all Isis. It's nice to see you." Yugi said happily.

"You're just trying to suck up to my sister…" Marik mumbled.

Isis smacked him on the head, "That was rude. I will not be swayed so easily, little brother. Be nice."

Marik rubbed his head and almost pouted.

"How the mighty have fallen." Yami whispered to Téa and Ryou, who laughed with him.

"Shut up, stupid pharaoh."

"All right, shall we begin the contest?" Pegasus asked the gathered group.

"Yeah!!" they all cheered, except of course, Seto.

"Hold it. This seems a bit unfair to me. The mutt's girlfriend and sister will obviously pick whatever song he sings." Seto complained, "They can't be judges."

"Quit calling me a mutt, moneybags!" Joey snarled. 

Mai walked down from the judge's stage and started to make her way towards the older of the two Kaiba brothers. Joey inched away from Seto, knowing the backlash from his girlfriend would be deadly. 

"Oh dear." Maximillian mumbled, scooting out of Mai's reach like everyone else. 

Mai stopped in front of Seto and huffed. "How dare you make such accusations about me and Serenity! We agreed to choose who ever was the best in the contest, no matter who that may be. I certainly can't see that being you, you jerk." Out of nowhere came Mai's purple purse. Where did it connect? Kaiba face.

"Interesting, those things can be used as weapons too? I always thought women went around without any protection from robbers and other such ilk." Marik winced seeing the redness on Kaiba's face. "I was sadly mistaken." 

"Ooh, now that had to hurt." Duke surmised, "Kaiba's gonna be the last one singing, if at all. Yeowch."

Serenity leaned towards Mai as the blonde sat back down in her seat, "Could you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure thing kiddo. It's all in the gripping and swinging of the purse." Mai said sweetly, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time."

Marik listened in on their little conversation and shuddered. _Mental note: Never make a woman angry if she has a purse. Horrible consequences and utter embarrassment._

"Do you still have complaints, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus asked, holding back a chuckle.

Kaiba growled, indicating he couldn't complain even if he wanted to. His jaw was a tad on the swollen side. 

"Good. I will give you all time to think of songs. Let me know when you're ready." 

A few hours past as the gang put together some song lyrics. Pegasus talked with Marik and the rest of the judges as they waited.

It would have been more organized if we had had more time to brainstorm, and where the heck were Ryou and Téa? Yugi asked himself, or so he thought.

I have no idea, aibou. Yami answered, half-startling Yugi. _We'll have to make do with what we have._

You're right. Yugi replied.

"Okay, we're ready…how about you guys?" Yugi asked. Everyone had gotten their lyrics together, and they were ready.

Maximillian Pegasus produced a small box with a hole in the top. "Please put the name of your songs on paper and put them in here. As soon as you are done, I will draw the first contestant." 

They complied and watched as Pegasus shook the box up. His hand disappeared into the box and he pulled out a piece of paper. "And the first song is…" he pause for dramatics, "Ahead of the Game. Okay Duke, you're up!"

A/N: All the songs the gang will sing are from the CD Yu-Gi-Oh!: Music to Duel By, which my mom graciously bought me for Christmas! And I know "Ahead of the Game" is supposed to be Seto's image song and all, but I wanted Duke to sing it. Besides, if the TV show can use the BGM from "Duel Madness" as Seto's theme I can use that one as Duke's song. By listening to "Duel Madness" it's obvious the song's about Yugi. ^-^'

P.S. Sorry if the last part is in **Italics**, it keeps uploading on FF.net that way!


	4. Ahead of the Game

Hullo everyone! It's time once again for a chapter of "Pegasus' Party"

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! I've had a lot of things to do lately. If anyone has a problem with lyrics in fics, I'm sorry it can't be helped, this is a Karaoke contest after all.

Marik Fan 03: Téa does rock! - I really love your stories!

Chapter Four: Ahead of the Game

Duke sighed, "I guess that I'm first, huh? Well, I might as well get this over with."

Téa and Ryou finally appeared from down a hall, both smiling happily. They made their way over to the rest of the group. Téa dropped a piece of paper into the box that Pegasus had drawn from.

"Sorry it's late." Téa whispered to Pegasus.

"It's quiet all right dear." He whispered back, "You and Ryou take your seats. Duke's about to sing."

Téa and Ryou took their seats, next to Yugi and Yami. "Go Duke!" Téa yelled, making Duke feel a bit less nervous.

Duke took a deep breath as the music began to play. To everyone's surprise, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monster's voice was on key.

"_Not so fast!  
You think you've won?  
I'm here to say,  
We're far from done.  
Just you wait,  
then you'll see.  
The game's not over,  
it's up to me.  
  
'Cause I am ahead of the game,  
And nothing will be the same!_  
  
_I create the games we play,  
every detail is mine to say.  
You might have luck,  
you might have skill,  
but when you lose,  
you'll say that I have the will.  
  
'Cause I am ahead of the game,  
And nothing will be the same!  
  
All my technology,  
all my smarts,  
my creativity,  
__will rip you apart!  
My liquidity,  
Giant Bell and chic  
All my secrets,  
hey, I don't even cheat!_

('Cause I am ahead of the game,)  
When we're standing face to face  
(And nothing will be the same!)  
When I put you in your place  
('Cause I am ahead of the game,)  
Every detail on my mind  
(And nothing will be the same!)  
If you lay it on the line  
'Cause I am ahead of the game,  
And nothing will be the same!  
Oh, when I put you in your place  
Cause I am ahead of the game,  
And nothing will be the same!  
Cause I am ahead of the game...

Everyone clapped, yes, even Marik and Seto. Some in shock at how good Duke sounded. He stepped off the stage and smiled.

"Didn't think I could still sing like that, it's been forever since my last singing lesson." Duke laughed.

Tristan stared at him; "You took singing lesson? What for?"

"My mom made me." Duke mumbled.

"I think you did very good, but of course my brother will do better." Mokuba said happily.

"I agree with Mokuba, well at least part of what he said, you did great." Joey clapped Duke on the back, "Just one thing…" his tone became deadly serious. "Keep away from my sister, capiche?"

"Uh…sure man." Duke inched away from Joey, the rest of the gang sweatdropped at Joey's actions.

"Hun, be nice!" Mai yelled from the judges' stand.

"Yes ma'am." The Blonde boy replied.

"All right, everyone calm down. I'm going to select the next song." Pegasus shook the box up, reached his hand inside, and pulled out another slip of paper. "Well what do you know, it's my song."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in unison.

Marik thought for sure that he'd be temporarily deafened. He messaged his poor ears before glaring at his sister. "That was my ear! Couldn't you have yelled a little quieter?"

"Marik, that's an oxymoron. When you yell, it means to project your voice louder. You cannot do that quietly." Isis scolded the Blonde Egyptian.

"Huh?" Marik said, sticking his finger in his ear and shaking it. "I can't hear you."

Isis rolled her eyes and sighed. "Pegasus, I believe we are ready to judge your song."

"Why thank you, dear Isis." Pegasus smiled and took to the stage.


	5. Face Up, Face Down

Hi Hi! I'm back again, finally. I'm so sorry it's been a while since the last update. Writer's block has been affecting me for all of my stories. I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the last chapter, or in one of the cases, reviewing recently.

Magicman/Smokegirl: Sumimasen, I will clarify. I want you all to choose which is your favorite from the songs they sing. I've already got all the songs. (holds aloft her _Music to Duel By_ CD). Sorry for the confusion.

(Anonymous reviewer ?): Yes my friend, Maximillian Pegasus is going to sing _Face Up, Face Down_. And yes, poor sweet Marik. (evil snicker) I really won't do anything too horrible to the adorable Egyptian. He likes motorcycles. A guy who owns a bike that nice doesn't deserve too bad of a treatment. 

**Yugis Lover Girl:** Yes, _Duel Madness_ does say, "Wanna be a champion"…but it also says these lines as well: Got to feel the heart, got to be smart play the card. Got to get inside the mind of my counterpart (Which I'm taking as meaning Yami-sama and/or Yugi-kun.) and That's the key, I'm a spilt personality. (Again, referring to Yami-sama and/or Yugi-kun.) Not to mention you can hear Yami-sama say "Will Yugi control the power, or will the power control him?"  
P.S. Thanks for motivating me into writing another chapter!

WARNING: Slightly disturbing thoughts on Marik's part. (snickers) Which might be considered bashing on Pegasus, but I truly like that guy! He's so psycho it's funny. Or is it he's so funny it's psycho…? Ah, on with the fic!

Chapter Five: Face Up, Face Down.

Everyone's jaws went slack, save for Maximillian Pegasus'. The former maniacal, soul-stealing creator of Duel Monsters was going to sing? Someone very high up must have a bone to pick with them if they were going to have to sit through this.

"Dear me, this is exciting! I had never thought my song would have been chosen so early on. I will have you all know I wrote this song way back when in Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus smiled too cheerfully for everyone's sake. Frankly it was beginning to scare Marik.

A man should never, ever be that giddy. I wonder if he's…Dear Ra I hope not, Marik thought to himself. He snapped back to reality to find everyone staring at him. Realizing his expressions must have been coinciding with his disturbing thoughts he laughed nervously. "Indigestion." He lied.

"Oh." The group replied, not entirely convinced.

"Well, I'll have Croquette find you medicine for that. I'm sure my island must have something." Pegasus offered, concerned for his guest. "It wouldn't be any trouble."

"Uh…no. It'll pass." Marik said, eyes darting around nervously. "Really. Please, sing."

"Oh, you're such a nice young man! I do hope you like my song." Pegasus was back his normal self, "All right then...everyone ready?"

They nodded, signaling they were ready. Except Kaiba, who was too busy holding an ice pack to his face.

"Okay then! Here it goes!"

A creepy thumping music echoed throughout the room as the song began….

Welcome all my honored guests  
To the ultimate duel with the best of the best  
At my invitation you've come to compete  
For the honor of suffering the final defeat  
  
Isn't it grand what I've managed to do  
By kidnapping those closest to you  
I've taken their souls to lay on the line  
In a winner take all duel for all time  
  
Let's play the game  
I'm sure you all know how,  
But watch yourselves, my foolish friends  
You're all in my world now  
  
Face up, face down  
Attack or defend  
Face up, face down  
This battles to the end  
Face up, face down  
Stay on guard  
Face up, face down  
Play your strongest card  
  
Final arena awaits us all  
I built it myself, it's just down the hall  
I wish this day hadn't come so fast  
You see, I truly wanted your pain to last  
  
Face up, face down  
Attack or defend  
Face up, face down  
This battles to the end  
Face up, face down  
Stay on guard  
Face up, face down  
Play your strongest card  
  
All your cunning strategies  
All the tricks you've tried  
Look like merely child's play  
To my millennium eye  
  
What's wrong now, you look so sad  
Losing your soul doesn't feel that bad  
Those you love have told me so  
And soon my friends, you too will know  
  
Let's play the game  
I'm sure you all know how,  
But watch yourselves, my foolish friends  
You're all in my world now  
  
Face up, face down  
Attack or defend  
Face up, face down  
This battles to the end  
Face up, face down  
Stay on guard  
Face up, face down  
Play your strongest card

The music ended with the chorus fading softly. A shudder passed through the collected guests and judges. That was scary, even for Pegasus. Marik huddled close to his sister for protection from the sissy-psychopath named Maximillian Pegasus.

"Even my darker half wasn't that crazed, sister!" Marik whispered harshly to his sibling.

Isis tried prying her baby brother from her arm, but to no avail. "Marik, it's all right. I told you people were different here, but you were the one that wanted to live on the surface after all."

Pegasus looked around expectantly at the gathered crowd. Finally the ever adorable Yugi understood and began clapping, causing a ripple effect in which the rest of them clapped. Well, except Kaiba…for obvious reasons.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you. You're too kind." He took a rather ridiculous bow and stepped away from the microphone.

"Yeah, too kind is right." Duke muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Tristan.

"I agree, man. I agree."

Pegasus made a grab for the box with the songs in it. He shook it, up, down, sideways and back. Repeatedly. Finally he stuck his hand into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. Looking over it carefully, a sly smile passed across his face. "Ouh. This is interesting."

A hush fell over the gang as they waited for Pegasus to get over his dramatic pause and just tell them whom the heck was going to sing next.

"Aaaaand our next singer is….Kaiba-boy!"

"Kaiba?!"

"ME?"

"Yes, yes. No need to shout. Seems you'll have to put down that ice pack you've become ever so fond of Kaiba-boy." He laughed mercilessly at the head of Kaiba Corp, and soon Mokuba joined in as well.

I hope you all enjoyed it. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon enough. I'm really into this fic again! Yay for me! Look forward to reading the next chapter "I'm Back" in the near future!

Lots of love,

Minmay


	6. I'm Back

Hullo again all, how are you? See; I've updated again. Yay for Minmay! I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed the last chapter! You guys (and gals) rock!

Earthalawiggy: See? New chapter!

**HopeFull Dreaming**: I'm glad you liked the chapter enough to dance! (laughs)

**Yugis Lover Girl**: Hope you've caught your breath since the last chapter! ****

Super Sailor star: Wai! I'm so happy you like this fic!

Magicman/Smokegirl: Yeah, the song is great. Especially since Pegasus' voice actor sang the song. Oh, I bought my copy of Music to Duel By at Suncoast. You might try looking there if you have one near.

Chapter Six: I'm Back

The group turned towards the elder Kaiba brother expectantly. He glared back at them in turn. He wasn't going to sing, not with the side of his face swollen like this. Mokuba looked up at him with watery eyes and sniffed. Seto's face softened for a fraction of a second before returning to a scowl.

"No." Seto voice was slightly muffled by the ice pack being pushed on his face.

"Please big brother?" Mokuba was putting on the whole puppy-dog eyes routine now, clearly pouting.

"No." Seto reaffirmed his earlier statement.

Téa huffed and strode over towards Seto. Reaching up she made a grab for the ice pack. "Let me see how bad your face is, my mom's a nurse…"

"No!" Seto yanked the pack away from her.

"Let me see it now, Kaiba!" the brunette smacked Seto's hand and grabbed the pack away from his grasp. She tossed it over at a sheepish Ryou, who shrugged and caught it.

After Téa and Seto traded glares he finally gave up, remembering his bruised shin. She stood upon a footstool inspecting his face, turning it this way and that. Sometimes she 'hmm'ed and other times she just nodded. After poking it a few times she came to her conclusion.

"There isn't even a bruise, you baby!" Téa yelled in Seto's ear. "Now get out on stage, before I drag you there myself."

Ryou leaned towards Yugi, "Has she always been like this?"

Yugi laughed and nodded, "I've known her since kindergarten. She used to beat up Joey and Tristan if they were bullying me. Before we all became friends of course."

Marik heard Ryou and Yugi's conversation and gulped, hoping Téa wouldn't come after him for revenge for the whole Battle City thing. "Ra protect me." He pleaded.

Grudgingly Seto Kaiba made his way towards the stage. He massaged his jaw once again before taking up the microphone. "Listen up, Pegasus. Don't you ever try to take my company again!"

"Yes, yes. Get on with it, Kaiba-boy."

"Fine, I will."

Disappear  
Outta here  
It was time to pay my dues  
Never guessed  
That you'd be dressed  
In my clothes and in my shoes  
  
You couldn't wait to move right in  
If I were you I'd be concerned  
Ain't no way you're gonna win  
Bet you didn't count on my return  
  
You thought you were so tough  
You had it all under control  
Now enough is enough  
Gonna take back what you stole

Give it up, 'cause now I'm back  
  
On my own  
All alone  
This ain't how the story ends  
Now I see  
Those close to me  
They were just fair-weather friends

You suckered everyone in sight  
With promises that fooled them all  
You made me top dog tonight  
The bigger they come, the harder they fall

You thought you were so tough  
You had it all under control  
Now enough is enough  
Gonna take back what you stole

Give it up, 'cause now I'm back

You thought you were so tough  
You had it all under control  
Now enough is enough  
Gonna take back what you stole

Give it up, 'cause now I'm back 

Tristan and Joey stared at Kaiba. Who knew that the teen millionaire could sing? Well, maybe if the press got a hold of the information…. Both laughed, thinking the same thing. They shook hands and nodded, making Serenity and Mai stare at them like they had the plague. The rest of the group clapped politely.

"Well, he sure told me. Hm?" Pegasus laughed and grabbed the box again. He went through his shaking ritual with the box and pulled out another piece of paper. "All right, the next song is…_No Matter What_! Joseph Wheeler, your turn has come!"

Wai, another chapter down…lots more to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone!

Lots of love,

Minmay


	7. No Matter What

Hi Hi! All your reviews were great. I really loved them. My thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapters: **animeprincess1452**, **bakurasgurl2003**, **Courtgeta**, **Yugis Lover Girl**, **Magicman/Smokegirl** (waves frantically at them - Hi you two!) and **MetalGodzillamon.**

WARNING! A bit on the sappy side at the end.

Chapter Seven: No Matter What

Joey looked around nervously. "Aaw, do I hafta go now?" He asked Maximillian Pegasus with a pleading tone.

"Yes Joseph, you do. You're beginning to sound like Kaiba-boy did, all that whining…" Pegasus said with a dreary tone, waving his hand to and fro.

"I am not like money-bags!" Joey muttered and stomped towards the stage. Mai shook her head in resignation, was she really dating this blonde numbskull? The rest of the gang just laughed. Joey sure was predictable!

Marik looked over at Joey and had to wonder…_If I had told him he would be like Kaiba if he didn't convert to my side, would I have had to go through the trouble of controlling his mind? That would have surely saved me some time._

"Okay, see…no more complaints. Now I'm not like Kaiba." Joey exclaimed into the microphone, causing everyone else to go temporarily deaf.

"Just get on with it Joey!" Mai yelled from the judges' panel. "I swear if you don't I'll kick your butt."

The blonde man gulped, "Y-yes ma'am. Okay…Here it goes."

How'd it come to this?  
After all we've been through  
Two of a pair  
Now on opposite sides

From the very start  
With honor we've dueled  
Watched each other's back and we battled with pride  
We are closer than brothers  
And now we have to fight each other  
And we trust our fate to the Heart of the Cards

No matter what  
We'll let the games begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

It's been you and me  
Hangin' out, playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Time's running out  
And there's so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a card

We'll show em what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love  
And we'll be friends to the very end

No matter what  
We'll let the games begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

YEAH!

I don't wanna give up  
But I will never give in  
Don't wanna duel with my very best friend  
I could throw at one match  
Every win, every play  
But with so much at stake  
I just can't walk away  
Though I need a victory  
You always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that will never change

No matter what  
We'll let the games begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

No matter what  
We'll let the games begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

No matter what  
We'll let the games begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

NO MATTER WHAT!

When Joey finished his song, Téa was nearly in tears. It was just such a sweet song! Yugi ran up and hugged Joey.

A little sniffle escaped from Yugi, "Thanks Joey. You're the best."

Joey returned the hug and laughed, "Naw man, you're the best. The best person, the best duelist, and the best friend a guy could ask for."

Téa thought that the scene was really sweet, and mentioned the fact. Serenity, Isis, and Mai agreed. Kaiba gagged somewhere in the background, but nobody paid him any attention. Marik, on the other hand, was very creeped out by the shear emotion the friends had for each other. Only his sister and Odion ever showed him love. But they were his siblings. This whole this was just a bit creepy…especially since the sissy-psycho (Sorry Pegasus fans)was in tears.

So…how'd everyone like it? Too sappy? Or just the right amount? So sorry, if I offended anyone, about the "sissy-psycho" thing, but I think it's funny.

-Minmay (Zephyra)


	8. The World of YuGiOh!

Hullo all, how are you doing? I'm pretty good…winter sucks though. Gimme a nice warm summer any day. I want to thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter!

**Kiabaisanidiot (**toidinasiabiak, same person…right?:I love the name, hun! Merry (late) Christmas!

Magicman/Smokegirl: Glad you thought it wasn't too sappy. Eventually I'll get around to reading your fics. Merry (late) Christmas!

Animeprincess1452: So very happy you like it. Merry (late) Christmas!

Tears of Suicide: Hey hun! I'm glad that you can enjoy this, I kinda gathered you were different than most. Also glad you didn't take offense to the sissy psycho thing. Hope you continue to read. I'll try my best to make you smile more then just a third! Merry (late) Christmas!

Pockygirl-2002: Here is one more song! And it's what Yugi (and Yami) sing! Merry (late) Christmas!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! …Bummer.

Chapter Eight: World of Yu-Gi-Oh!

After everyone got their sniffles under control it was time for the box to be shaken once again. Pegasus took a much longer time shaking it then before. When the former owner of the Millennium Eye finally stopped, Ryou thought he might faint from dizziness.

"Oh, this is going to be good." Pegasus smiled cheerfully, "I've been waiting to see if those two could sing."

Tristan scratched his head, making himself look like a monkey. "Who?"

"Why Yugi and Yami, of course!" Pegasus exclaimed matter-of-factly, as if it had been overly obvious.

"Us?" was the unified response from the Pharaoh and his hikari.

"You know, it's kind of weird when you two do that." Mokuba said, wide-eyed at the pair.

"Oh?" they said again, and this time Seto walked over and pulled Mokuba away from the two, mumbling about oddities and freaks.

"C'mon guys! We want to hear you sing!" Téa called out, giving them a reassuring smile. "We're all right here for you."

Croquette brought out another microphone stand and set it up before the two tri-colored, spikey-haired friends reached the stage. They took up their mics and began to sing…

Yami: Yugi Mutou, where are you?  
Yugi: The Pharaoh's calling me  
Yami: Solve the puzzle, transformate  
Yugi: In to the Duel King and teach me (Yami Yugi)

Yami: Summoning and defending  
Yugi: Face down, flip effect, fusion is a vital key  
Yami: Exodia the Forbidden One  
Yugi: It's in my possession, now the duel is done

Yami: Yo Weevil don't you understand?  
Yugi: It's not the man in the fight  
Both: It's the fight in the man

Yami: Now I am the master of the duel  
Yugi: It's been my pleasure to meet you

Both: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Both: Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: Maximillian Pegasus, don't put that eye on me  
Yugi: I will attack, defend, until the end  
Yami: To taste sweet victory  
Yugi: Like Yami Yugi

Yami: Yo Pegasus can't you read my mind?  
Yugi: If you can, tell me what you find  
Yami: It's time to duel my darling valentine  
Yugi: The art of dueling now we'll redefine

Yami: Dark Magician, and the Pot of Greed  
Yugi: Cannon Soldiers do your damage  
Yami: It's the star chips that I need  
Yugi: Now the battle phase is over  
Both: And that card is over-rated

Both: Now let's commence the transformation  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Both: Into the world we go, oh, oh, oh  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Both: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Welcome, welcome, welcome  
To the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

A cheer erupted from those gathered, with the exception of Kaiba, and Yugi felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Seems none of them knew the others could sing. When Yugi and Yami stepped off the stage the girls bombarded them. The two were the complete center of attention.

"Man, we're so good we could start are own band." Duke commented to Joey.

"You're right." The blonde laughed.

Then came an unmistakable voice from behind them. "That's all this world needs. A Duel Monsters-playing boy band." Kaiba sneered at there ridiculous idea.

"That's a great idea, Duke." Pegasus said happily, clapping Duke on the back "I'll even be your manager."

As Joey, Duke and Pegasus laughed at the notion Marik was busy trying to figure a way to get out of the place. _Windows? No…there isn't a single one in this room. Not to mention those idiot guards of Pegasus's are guarding the door. _He looked left and right frantically. No exit whatsoever was easily accessible. Then he noticed the air vent right above the judges' panel. He climbed up on the chair, thinking the others were occupied and jarred open the grating on the vent. Marik used his upper-body strength and pulled himself part of the way into the vent. As he tried to pull himself up more, he felt something weighing his left leg down.

"Brother…" He heard his sister's threatening voice coming from below him, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Uuh…" Marik's voice resounded in the tiny airshaft and echoed loudly. "I thought I heard something."

Another tug at his leg had him slipping slightly back down into the room. "I wouldn't lie like that if I were you, little brother." Isis scolded and pulled again. "Bad things happen to those that lie."

"Aaaaaah!" Marik yelled as he lost his miniscule hold on the vent and fell back down into the room. At least Isis was nice enough to move the chairs. He landed on the panel unceremoniously with and, "Oof!"

The gang turned in time to see Marik's fall and his landing. They all rushed over to find Marik picking himself up off the floor, rubbing his butt and grumbling he glared at them all.

"My, my. What were you doing in that vent?" Pegasus wondered aloud, "You couldn't be trying to _leave _could you?"

Marik hid his face in shame, because that was exactly what he had been trying to accomplish with his little stunt. "Shut up."


	9. We'll Be There

I'm back again, it's been a while and I apologize. I'm now working six days a week, and in a few weeks a friend of mine is coming to visit me from out of state. Needless to say, Minmay has been and will be very busy. I can't believe how many reviews I got last chapter! (giggle) Thanks are in order!

Kaibaisanidiot: Sorry about not updating sooner, hun.  
(?): It's Téa's turn!  
TwinSanity: Thank you very much for putting my story in a C2 community, it's an honor.  
Hiei forever and always: I am glad you're enjoying it.  
AnimeDemonNayorin: I was aiming for funny, glad I achieved it.  
MagicmanSmokegirl: Magic, you're siding with Pegasus aren't you? I knew it! …Okay, so it is funny.  
ChildlikeEmpress: I'm a fan of Serenity/Kaiba or Serenity/Duke myself.  
BrokenLycanthropeBakuraLost: I am glad you reviewed, even if you didn't like the song and that you like this fic enough to stick with it.  
Rikku: Here's an update!

Chapter Nine: We'll Be There

"Thank you for the rope, Croquette." Pegasus said nonchalantly, looking down at Malik's position on the floor. The blonde Egyptian was tied and gagged, glaring up at anyone who dared look at him.

"Mrrph!" Malik's words came out as a jumbled muffle.

Isis let out a small chuckle, "I do believe this is an improvement, little brother. I think you will remain this way until we get back to Egypt."

Pegasus's smile and the somewhat sinister chuckle that escaped his lips made the rest of the gang take a step back. Pegasus stopped his chuckling as he realized the others weren't in the near vicinity. "What? What did I do? I was only agreeing with the lovely Isis in her decision."

"Why thank you, Pegasus." Isis smiled sweetly down at Malik, "I'm sure my brother thinks it is a wonderful idea as well."

"MRRRPHHH!" Malik began to struggle against the rope. He managed to successfully…knock himself over and roll around ridiculously.

Pegasus proceeded to ignore the Egyptian and took his box. He almost shook it when he realized that there was only one song left. He pouted, pulled out the last piece of paper and read it aloud. "**We'll Be There**. Take it away Téa and Ryou!"

Ryou and Téa walked onto the stage and grabbed their microphones….

Téa: Think of us and we'll be there  
Ryou: In your heart forever  
Both: Sometimes when unsure  
Both: Sometimes when you're afraid  
Ryou: At times it's hard to live  
Ryou: With the choices you have made  
Téa: Turn around and we'll be there  
Ryou: Always by your side

Both: When its time to stand the test  
Both: I know you'll shine above the rest  
Both: When its time to find your way  
Both: We'll be there  
Both: We'll Be There  
Ryou: We'll Be There

Téa: We'll Be There  
Ryou: Hold out your hand  
Both: Promise to be true  
Both: We'll make us always apart of you

Téa: Ooh, ooh.

Both: When its time to stand the test  
Both: I know you'll shine above the rest  
Both: When its time to find your way  
Both: We'll be There  
Both: We'll Be There  
Ryou: We'll Be There

Téa: We'll be There  
Ryou: Hold out your hand  
Both: Promise to be true  
Both: We'll make us always apart of you

Both: Stick together through thick and thin  
That's the meaning of a real friend  
And when it time to stand the test  
Oh we'll Be there  
Friendship shines above the rest  
Stick together through think and thin  
That's the meaning of a real friend  
And when its time to stand the test  
We'll be there  
Friendship shines above the rest  
We'll be there

Kaiba once again gagged at the "friendship" stuff, was quickly smacked in the head by Mai's purse again, and finally shut up. A group hug followed up the end of the song. Pegasus began to tear up.

"Isn't it wonderful, Malik?" Pegasus asked the prone blonde and would've received a kick if he hadn't sidestepped. "I knew you'd agree."

* * *

Okay people! Now, when you review I would like you to vote for your favorite song. The judges (minus Malik) will pick the song that gets the most votes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
Lots of love,  
Minmay 


End file.
